


The Discovery of the Spirit

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Fred are the key players in a dangerous prohecy. The Senior Partners never want it to come to light ... and Giles and the Watcher's Council want to protect the couple. Who will ultimately win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery of the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

"From within the belly of the beast, two warriors of light will be born. A slayer and a wizard, generals against the darkness, children of the battered occult and the lost science – acolytes of the vampire with a soul."

"You believe this prophecy refers to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and Winifred Burkle?" Knox asked, the terror clear in his voice. He flinched when the image of a furious Wesley appeared in front of him, clutching a gun. Knox always hated coming up to the white room, but when you’re summoned to the Senior Partners, you better damn well drop what you’re doing and come now. He trembled as the visage of the Head of the Mystical Department sneered at him. 

"The Senior Partners do, yes. Which is why you were assigned to break them up," he added darkly. "The Senior Partners are not pleased." Knox had to force himself to face forward as the fake Wesley circled him. The scientist cried out as the fake Englishman brought the butt of his gun down on the back of his head, bringing him to his knees. "You had a simple assignment, and you failed."

"Simple? Have you seen them together?" Knox asked desperately. "It’s almost impossible to get them apart. I did what you ordered, I built the robot of his dad, it created strain between them for awhile. Just give me time, I can do this." He begged, looking up at the fake Wes, who cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. Knox flinched as he felt the cold steel of the gun against his temple. 

"You just ran out of time," came the dark response, before the sound of the gunshot echoed through the white room, and the body of the useless human hit the floor. 

 

The Watchers Council, London, England

Willow passed at least two dozen people on her way to Giles’ office, surprising everyone on the way. The normally friendly redhead, walked with a serious purpose, her green eyes hardened with concern. She cradled two books under her arm, tightly, not even noticing that people were practically diving out of her way. She didn’t bat an eye when she sensed someone next to her.

"Yo, Red, what’s goin’ on?" Faith asked, trying to make small talk. She had been eating breakfast when one of the younger slayers had come and got her, saying Willow looked like she was on the warpath. "Big bad on the loose? Don’t sweat it, I know B’s out of town, but you know we can handle it." 

"It’s bigger than that, Faith," Willow replied, barely resisting the urge to smile. It was a rare occasion that she was able to shock the brunette slayer. "I found a Prophecy, and confirmed it. You might want to come with me when I tell Giles. I think it concerns Wesley," she stopped, meeting Faith’s dark gaze evenly. If anyone understood about making amends, it was Willow. Faith was making things right with them, by fighting against the First, and staying on, and helping to rebuild. People were beginning to trust her again – more importantly, most of the Scoobies were beginning to trust her again. It was during one of those heart to hearts that Faith had confessed to Willow what she had done to the former Watcher. If she hadn’t seen the fear in Faith’s eyes, she would have been disgusted. But she knew the rogue slayer still carried a load of guilt for that single act, even to this day. Maybe helping Wesley now, might buy her some peace. When she went to walk off, she stopped when she felt Faith grab her elbow.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What’s up with Wes? He okay?" Faith demanded to know, genuinely concerned.

"He is for now, just come with me, I’ve got to fill Giles in," Willow told her, looking down at the hand on her elbow. Faith nodded reluctantly, and slowly withdrew her hand. They walked in tense silence to Giles’ office, not even stopping at his secretaries desk. Mary knew better than to try and stop one of the ‘Scooby Gang’ from seeing Mr. Giles, no matter what he was doing. She had made that mistake her first week on the job, and almost received a beating from the blonde slayer, but Mr. Giles had been absolutely irate, as well. Miss Rosenberg had been instrumental in calming everyone, and making sure Mary wasn't sacked on the spot. Willow rapped loudly on the door, before walking in, with Faith on her heels. She stopped, her and Faith sharing a smirk as they saw Julia Kane, another senior staff watcher, wiping lipstick off of Giles’ lips. And remarkably, it was the same shade she was wearing. 

"Sorry G," Faith said with a smile. "We all know you and Jules deserve some down time, but Willow says we got a problem," she added. That immediately had Giles’ attention.

"I’ll just see myself…" Julia Kane began, but Willow cut her off.

"You might as well stay Julia, it’ll save Giles the time of having to tell you later." Willow smiled at the older woman. When Julia Kane had answered Giles’ call for former watchers to return, the Scoobies could tell their friend was more than delighted to see Julia and her brothers. Turned out Giles and her older brothers were best friends as kids, and Giles’ Sunnydale family were thrilled as they watched that deep devotion be rebuilt for their friend. It was actually Xander that recognized the fact that Julia Kane was no longer ‘the annoying kid sister of his best friends’ for Giles. That his father figure was taken by the woman, and she was equally smitten with him. So conspiring with the scoobs, and Julia’s brothers, they had tricked the two into confessing their feelings, and Julia had been one of them ever since. 

"Willow?" Giles inquired, softly, trying to get her focused back on what she came in for.

"Um…sorry. I was doing some research in the library, cross-referencing some prophecies…" she trailed off, stepping forward, and setting the two books on his desk. "In the Reinhardt’s, and the Black Chronicles, there was the same prophecy mentioned….I thought you should see it. I marked both pages." She waited while Giles opened both books on his desk, and Julia moved behind him to read over his shoulder.

 

"From within the belly of the beast, two warriors of light will be born. A slayer and a wizard, generals against the darkness, children of the battered occult and the lost science – acolytes of the vampire with a soul."

Giles read the prophecy aloud, and Faith’s eyes widened in response.

"Vampire with a soul? Angel…" Faith whispered, almost to herself. 

"I think the prophecy is referring to Wes and Fred." Willow explained. "When I went to LA to re-ensoul Angelus, they were just beginning their relationship," she added. "I had a chance to talk quite a lot to Fred while I was there. Didn’t think it was possible that another human on the planet rambles more than me…" she blushed, stopping herself. "Anyway, Fred is a physicist, she’s smart Giles…REAL smart. Somehow, some professor at the college she was going to, needed her out of the way, so he arranged for a portal to open near her. She was sucked into another dimension for 5 yrs, where she was a slave, until Angel and those guys saved her. ‘Battered Occult’ isn’t too hard, I mean Wes is a former Watcher, and I read his file. He hasn’t had an easy life by far." She pointed out sadly, trying to come to terms with the knowledge that Wesley’s homelife actually made Xander’s seem warm & fuzzy by comparison. "I know none of us want to trust Angel since they took over Wolfram and Hart, but if this prophecy is true, I have to assume the bad guys know about it too. Wesley and Fred won’t be able to protect their children from that. We need to get them here where WE can protect them." Willow didn’t move as she watched Giles and Julia discuss the ramifications of this amongst themselves, and Faith, still somewhat reeling in shock, let herself drop into one of the chairs. As much as she loved Angel, and she would always remember what he did for her, Willow was right. They had to get Wes and Fred away from there. While she was in jail, one thing Faith had plenty of time to do was think. It didn’t take a rocket science to see that Angel’s human friends tended to be the first casualties on the road to redemption. From what she heard, Cor was already gone, which left Wes, Fred and Gunn in hell with Angel. Gunn was some kind of superlawyer now, which wasn't kosher in the dark slayer’s mind. Last time she met him, he was a semi hot street thug. Nothing against him, but he didn’t exactly seem to have the brain power to pull off the lawyer gig. Which meant a deal was made somewhere. Besides, she didn’t owe Gunn a damn thing. But Wes, in a cry for help, she almost killed him. She figured saving him, his lady, and any future babies would go a long way to tip the scales back in her favor. And from the sounds of this prophecy, the babies played a big part in the whole scheme of things. She never thought she’d hear herself say this, let alone think it. God, she was turning into a damn ‘scoobie.’

"We gotta get ‘em here, Giles. Not just cause of this stupid prophecy," she grumbled. "Did I mention I hate prophecies?" she asked, and smiled when Giles chuckled. They both knew it was a rhetorical question. "It’s the right thing to do. Slayer, Wizard, overgrown monkey, I don’t care….they’re innocent, that’s all that matters." She blushed, and ducked her head, seeing the pride in Giles’ eyes reflected back at her. 

"Agreed. I shudder to think of what Wolfram and Hart could do with the power of a slayer, and a wizard of the magnitude that this prophecy is suggesting." Giles noted. "I’ll call him," he offered with a tired sigh. "Wolfram and Hart probably has the phones tapped, so there can be no mention of the prophecy. If the Senior Partners realize the Council knows, they might move on them that much faster." He pointed out. "I’ll see if I can get them here to help with Council business. In truth, we could use their help." He met Willow’s gaze, "With the exception of myself, and Julia and her brothers, all of you have more experience than any other watcher we have. Wesley’s input would be invaluable in that regard. Do you think this Fred might be able to make something of our labs?" 

"Without a doubt," the witch replied. 

"Then it’s settled. The prophecies stay among us for now. Jules, not even the boys can know about this," he glanced at his girlfriend and she nodded. 

"Rupert, I know Wesley, we went to the Academy together. Are you sure you don’t want me to call?" Giles considered it, but shook his head. 

"No, but thank you. It’ll be easier to convince him that this is strictly Council business if I call," he pointed out. "Faith, when they arrive, I want you and Julia to pick them up. Be on the alert for any sign of trouble." 

"Got it, boss," Faith immediately replied. 

"Well, it’s nearly 8am in California," he observed, making a mental note to try Wes at home first. "Good work, Willow. I’m going to need you to return to the library and see if you can find anything else on the prophecy, or maybe others tied to it. I recommend checking the Pergamum Codex. If their daughter is indeed destined to be a slayer of note, she might show up in some of the later pages." 

"Got it." Willow started to head for the door, but stopped, turning to face her friend. "Giles? I can’t explain how I know…gut feeling I guess. But this is important, probably more important than we realize. Do what you have to do, say whatever it is you have to say, but get them both here." She nodded when Giles did, finally exiting the office. Faith stood, with a fiery determination literally pouring from her. She cared about Giles…a lot. But ever since Wes sprung her from jail, and they brought down Angelus, she always thought of Wes as HER Watcher. And no one messed with her Watcher, or she would show them just what a psycho slayer was capable of.

"Just let me know the time and the flight, Giles, I’ll be there ready to kick the ass of anything that even breathes wrong in Wes’ direction." When Giles nodded, she headed toward the office door, and she too stopped. "You still want me to run B’s class this afternoon?" she asked. She knew that when Buffy left three days ago, she had asked Giles to teach the class, but the head watcher decided to let her do it. Initially, she had protested, not wanting to cause any flack between Giles and Buffy, but Giles was adamant. He trusted her, and thought she deserved this chance to prove herself to Buffy. Truth was, she enjoyed teaching. Making sure that these new girls didn’t make the same mistakes she made. To make sure they didn’t have to walk that path through hell. The things that Giles and Julia were doing with the new Watchers helped too. To know that they weren’t training mindless, uncaring record keepers. These new Watchers, they cared, and they didn’t do things like Travers and his henchman, they didn’t just sit by and Watch. She wondered if Giles realized how much that meant to her, and would mean to the new girls. To know that through every form of hell, they would always have that ONE person to count on.

"If you wouldn’t mind," Giles told her, well aware that Faith, despite her lack of confidence in that area, was a natural leader. And he wanted her to have the chance to show that side of her, without Buffy’s shadow looming. 

"Nahhhh, I don’t mind. Truth is, the midgets are kind of growing on me." She smirked, her trademark sly grin, before ducking out of the office. Julia watched the man she loved, knowing full well that he was deep in thought. She had known him most of her life, and had become quite adept at anticipating his orders.

"I’ll start arranging secure quarters on the grounds, myself. What about 4D?" She asked, knowing the dignitaries suite just down the hall from their room would be ideal. It was at the end of a hallway, and only had one entrance. And to even get to that entrance, one had to pass the rooms of three slayers, one of the world’s most powerful witches, and the four most senior watchers of the entire council. "I know Buffy wanted you to take the room, but given the circumstances, I think it would be perfect for Wesley and this Fred. Fred IS a woman, right?" she asked, having heard the name before, especially in reference to Wesley. She smiled when Giles chuckled. He reached into his desk and withdrew a file, Wesley’s file.

"Yes, Fred is a woman," he withdrew a picture from the file, of the happy couple. "It’s short for Winifred, apparently. I asked Tom to assemble a file on her weeks ago. Truthfully, I’ve wanted to get Wesley back into the fold for some time. Quentin fed him to the hellmouth without a second thought, for his own personal games with me. And you and I both know there is a special circle of hell reserved for Roger Wyndam-Pryce." His green eyes darkened in anger, seeing the clear disgust in Julia’s eyes too. If Roger Wyndam-Pryce hadn’t been killed in the Council explosion, Julia might have taken care of his disappearance herself. "So I won’t be lying when I tell him we can seriously use their help. The experience he has gained in LA, he would be invaluable here. If, in the meantime, we get them away from Angel and Wolfram and Hart….well, I just consider that a bonus. I’ll talk to Buffy when she returns. You and I can stay where we are. Let Wes and Fred have 4D. I want YOU to make all the alterations, and take care of anything they might need." Giles needed someone he trusted implicitly. Outside their ‘Scooby Gang,’ that only left Julia, and her brothers. 

"I’ll take care of it." She promised. "He’ll be angry when he finds out," Julia noted, hoping Rupert realized what he was committing them to.

"Angry I can deal with. He’ll be alive, as will Fred and the children, and he’ll be here where we can protect them all." Giles replied with some determination. "Wesley is a clever lad, he’ll eventually realize we are the best chance he has to keep his family safe." With that, Julia nodded, and made her way out of the office, leaving her love to make a very difficult phone call. 

 

Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles, California

Wesley looked across his office to the woman who owned him heart and soul. It had been two days since he had been scared out of his wits. He still felt himself get mildly ill when he remembered getting the call, that there was an accident down in the science lab, at least a dozen casualties. He hadn’t hesitated, running down several floors, with his heart in his throat. He searched for her, through the rancid smoke, his eyes filling with tears, not only from the irritation, but from fear. He couldn’t lose her. When he heard his name being called, he almost threw up at the relief that washed through him with an intensity that brought him to his knees. The second she dropped down in front of him, he hugged her tight, refusing to let her go. She hadn’t been out of his sight for two days. He had insisted she share his office while they were repairing the science lab. 

"Wesley, I’m okay," Fred told him, with a resigned sigh. She smiled when he chuckled softly.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked. They both knew it was a rhetorical question. His eyes followed her slight form as she got up from the table, and walked over to him, sitting down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smirk.

"Only to me. " She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I’m fine," she promised, and he nodded. Truth was, while she was sad about the loss of life on her team, she was glad that something had occurred to distract Wesley from the drama of his father, and that damned robot. 

"I’m sorry, luv," he said sincerely, knowing he was driving her insane with his constant worrying.

"What for? For caring too much? Don’t ever be sorry for that, Wesley. It’s one of the things I love about you. I know you like to put on this show for everyone around here, about how tough you are, how nothing affects you. But only I get to see that you’re just a big ole softy," she teased, poking him in the side gently. He ducked his head slightly, his face coloring in embarrassment. He smiled when she stroked the side of his face, bringing his gaze back up to hers. 

"I don’t know what I would do if I lost you," he whispered, almost desperately. Her brown eyes teared up slightly at the endearing confession. Before she could reply, the phone on his desk, rang, surprising them both. He picked up the receiver answering the phone a bit curtly. "Wyndam-Pryce."

**"That’s a bit curt when you’re talking to an old friend, isn’t it Wesley?" Giles asked, with a smile.**

"Rupert," Wes instantly apologized and Fred made a motion to get up, but he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her firmly in place. "How are you?"

**"A bit flummoxed, honestly. Trying to rebuild the Council from the ground up is no easy task," Giles replied. "These new Watcher’s are unbelievably green, and we’re practically asking them to unlearn everything Travers drummed into their heads in the Academy. It’s a bit frustrating," he added.**

"I bet," Wes shook his head, not envying the older Watcher’s position. 

**"That was actually the reason I was calling. Knowing you, you have an abundance of vacation time coming to you. We could use your experience here Wesley," Giles confessed. "Miss Burkle as well, our labs are being run by children, practically, and Willow speaks highly of her."**

"I don’t know Rupert," Wesley responded. He looked up at Fred, and decided since the request included her, she should be in on the call as well. "Fred is here with me, I’m going to transfer you to speakerphone, so you can tell us both what you had in mind," with the press of a button, he set the receiver down, and wrapped both arms around his love. 

**"Good Afternoon, Miss Burkle…although I suppose it would be morning for you," Giles began amiably. Given how Wesley was so adamant to include her, he had a feeling if he could convince Fred to come, Wesley would undoubtedly follow. "As I was telling Wesley, The Council could really use both of your expertise in our efforts to rebuild. Even for a few weeks. Your assistance would be invaluable in the labs. I’m afraid our most experienced technician is only one year out of university, and far too young to be handling things of the magnitude we have here, at least not without a system in place. Which is where I’m hoping you can help us out. As for you, Wesley, Other than myself, and Julia, Nathaniel and Thomas Kane, the most experienced watchers we have were in their last years at the academy. "**

"Julia Kane returned?" Wesley asked curiously. "We were in the Academy together. She’s quite good." He admitted. 

**"That she is," Giles replied, and Wes and Fred smiled, hearing the fondness in Giles’ voice when he mentioned her. "Although, I am a bit biased, as we have been seeing each other for months," Wesley arched an eyebrow at this information. The Julia Kane he remembered was quite a formidable woman. Rupert certainly had his hands full with that one. "The point of the matter is, trying to undo the archaic practices these children have had drummed into their skulls, is bloody exhausting. Especially with just the four of us. Honestly, we could use your help, Wesley."**

Wes looked up at Fred, seeing what she thought of this. Truthfully, while he was hesitant to leave Angel and Gunn here alone, a big part of him wanted to do this, to have a hand in what the Watcher’s Council would become. To give these girls a fighting chance. Fred, for her part, had heard Wesley talk about the importance of Watchers and Slayers. He was still so down on himself for how he used to be. And that bothered her. She considered that maybe going there now, helping with the new Watchers, would help him come to terms with his past. 

"We have the time, Wesley, I think we should do it," She told him, smiling when she saw his blue eyes light up with so much love. It was then she knew he wanted to go, but was unwilling to leave her behind. Neither of them could see Giles smiling with relief. Step one was a success, getting them there. 

**"Neither of you would have to pay for a thing, we can set up quarters here at the main building. The rest of us live here as well. I can have two first class tickets to London waiting at LAX this afternoon. I can send Julia and Faith to collect you from Heathrow when your flight arrives." Giles explained, he didn’t bother telling them he already had the flight booked, and the tickets were already waiting.**

"That’s a bit fast, isn’t it, Rupert?" Wesley asked, puzzled.

**"Well, we have over three hundred Watcher Initiates at this facility alone, that’s four times the size of any of our Academy groups that we endured. Most are offspring of Watchers who were lost in the explosion. And Julia and Willow are pulling double duty by starting the junior academy for the younger initiates. We’re desperate for experience." Giles replied, noting with a shake of his head that nothing he had said was untrue.**

"All right, I get it. It does sound like you have your hands full. Give us a few hours to make sure our sections are looked after, and pack. You can call me on my cell with the flight details." Wesley replied. He knew Fred’s section wouldn’t be an issue. Since the explosion, things had virtually ground to a halt, and would most likely remain so, until the labs had been repaired. Gunn and Angel together could look after the Mystical Department, and if they ran into a jam, they could always call him in London, and he could ferret out an answer from there.

**"Excellent," Giles replied, not worrying about the relief that was clear in his voice. He knew he would be on edge until the couple actually arrived, and were in Faith and Julia’s care, but at least they were willing to come. "I’ll have Willow get on the computer and book the flight now," He said, while looking down at the flight times, he already had written down on the paper in front of him. "Expect to hear from me within the hour."**

"Good," Wesley replied, a nervous flutter going through his system. This would be the first time he had been back to his homeland in six years. He was a bit nervous, but the feeling was a good one. "Until later, then." He heard Rupert say goodbye and disconnected the call. He looked up and laughed at the excited look in Fred’s eyes. "And what are you so happy about?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Well," she began, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We get to do good work, helping with the Council, and I get to see the country that made my Wesley." She gave a wry smile before kissing him. 

"I don’t know…." He trailed off, already in thought. "From the way Rupert made it sound, we’ll be too busy for sight-seeing." 

"No, from the way you have talked about him, I don’t think he’s going to begrudge us an odd day or two for you to take your fiance’ out on the town. We ARE supposed to be on vacation after all." She said, only half teasing. She got up from his lap and gripped his hand, hauling him to his feet. 

"I don’t think he will," Wesley agreed, understanding her purpose for helping him up. "Come on, we have a busy few hours ahead of us, let’s go talk to Angel."


End file.
